


Glove's Inkstagram

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dorks, Emperor loves to spoil Gloves, Fluff, Gloves is practically inkstagram famous, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, inkstagram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Gloves loves posting about his life on inkstagram and loves uploading photos of his everyday life with Emperor. Short stories on each photo that Gloves posts, requests are accepted and welcomed!Edit (Aug 3, 2019): Updated and partially re-wrote Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3 and 4! Finally!





	1. Lunch Pic

“Gloves what on earth are you doing?” Emperor stared dumbfounded at Gloves who positioned his fish burger and every individual fry on his plate to look perfectly in position to his cell phone camera. Emperor had decided to take Gloves on a simple lunch date at the new fish burger restaurant Gloves had been begging to go to for the past week. The burgers were expensive, of course, but to Emperor it couldn't even scratch the surface of his credit card and anything his Gloves wanted he would deliver without question, that still didn't meant Gloves was anymore okay with it though.

 

“I’m taking a pic for Inkstagram Emp duh,” Gloves gave Emperor the biggest grin the taller inkling had ever seen as he innocently went back to towering his fries. Gloves could be such a cutie at times, a ridiculous cutie but still a cutie. “I’ve never had a burger this pretty looking before I just gotta take a pic!” Gloves explained and continued to position the small paper stand at their table that advertised the said burger with its price included just off to the side so it was just visible enough to be seen and not obscure the focus off the his plate. “I mean, 13,000 coins for _one_ burger? I can buy myself a fresh new pair of Sun and Shade Squidkid IV’s with that kind of money!” Emperor rolled his eyes playfully as he placed a fry in his mouth and watched his boyfriend click away at his phone taking picture after picture from every angle imaginable. Although Emperor wasn’t very fond of burgers or fries or fast food for that matter he was happy enough to know that at least Gloves would enjoy the meal much more than he ever would, that is of course, once he put the stupid thing in his mouth first.

 

“Love, you’ve taken a hundred pictures by now, just eat before your food gets cold.” Emperor insisted which earned him a small pout from the green inkling who swiped through the various photos with an analytical eye, clearly not quite satisfied with how they looked. Gloves placed a hand on his chin as he stared hard at his meal, trying to figure out what was missing from the shot.

 

“Hmm….hey Emp?” The yellow inkling looked up and hummed in response, “Mind if I take the picture with you in the back?” Gloves smiled sheepishly as he held out his camera positioning it vertically so Emperor could be seen just across from him through the screen.

 

“I suppose it couldn't hurt,” Emperor shrugged as he dropped the fry he picked up and wiped his fingers on a nearby napkin. “but promise me you’ll eat after you take the photo, alright?”

 

“Deal.”

 

Emperor smiled and shook his head playfully as he picked up his drink and leaned back on his chair to appear much more casual for Gloves. “Is this fine?” Gloves grinned and nodded eagerly.

 

"You look great." Scooting his chair back to get both his meal and Emperor in the same shot, Gloves carefully tilted his phone ever so slightly so Emperor would end up at the left side of the photo for a bit of asymmetry. “Just drink your soda and act natural.” Gloves held his breath before snapping a few pictures, Emperor just as commanded looking off to the side drinking his beverage like he totally wasn’t posing so Gloves could get his good side. “Perfect! This looks great!” Gloves eagerly smiled and began deleting the previous pictures he had taken and quickly got to work editing his new photo.

 

“Of course it is, it’s _me_.” Emperor joked getting a playful roll of the eyes from Gloves, “Now, we had a deal, _eat_ you addict.” Gloves couldn’t help but laugh as he finished adding a warm filter and posting the photo with his caption onto his page. Much to Emperors relief the green inkling finally placed his phone down and eagerly joined into to the delicious meal.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Out with Emperor getting lunch! My Emp bought me this crazy burger that tastes just as good as it looks. Meals always taste better when your bf buys it for you don’t you think? <3” _

 

_1.1K Likes_

 

_Posted 10 minutes ago_

 


	2. Work Out Pic

“15…..16….!” Gloves silently counted as his quivering arms did their best to lift his body up, “Ya know Emp, this would be a little easier if you weren’t sitting on my back!” The said yellow inkling in question raised an amused eyebrow, indeed sitting on his boyfriend's back with one of his legs crossed in a kingly manner.

 

“You were the one who said you could support my weight, and besides I’m not _that_ heavy.” Emperor chuckled and leaned down to wipe the sweat off Glove’s forehead with a small towel. “Come on, I know you can do it.” Emperor encouraged as he playfully smacked Glove’s rear causing the green inkling to jump slightly in surprised.

 

“Hey!” Gloves huffed, ink rushing to his face as he glared childishly at the taller inkling.

 

“Oh you couldn't have expect me to resist could you?” At that reply Gloves couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh.

 

“Guess I made it too easy for you huh?” Emperor closed his eyes and nodded in agreement, finally standing up and holding out his hand for Gloves to take.

 

“Come on, I think you’ve done enough exercise for one day. Lets order something for dinner and go watch a movie or something.” Gloves shook his head and turned around to lie down on his back to catch a break.

 

“If I’m gonna get super lean like you I gotta work for it!” Gloves grinned determinedly as he spontaneously began to do another set of curl ups. “Watching movies and pigging out with you can come later!”  


“Love you're _already_ lean, and besides that what day are you on for your 'Daily Workout Routine' again? 31? Don't you think that's already a long streak to beg holding without taking a break?”

 

“Day 33 actually, and nope gotta keep at it if I wanna make both you and myself proud.” Emperor smiled at that and kneeled down to hold Gloves feet to be at eye level with the him and quickly made sure to peck Glove's lips whenever he came up to complete a curl.

 

"You already make me proud, and you should be proud of yourself too for getting this far. Now stop working out and come watch a movie with me.” Emperor moving his head back just far enough so Gloves couldn’t reach to kiss him again who seemed to be trying very hard to meet his lips again. “Come on, what if I said please?” Gloves chuckled and looked up at Emperor with a knowing smile, finally giving in to his boyfriends request.

 

“Alright, alright I’ll join you but only if you do one thing for me.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Gloves you’re showing way too much stomach pull that shirt down.” Emperor rolled his eyes as he crouched bellowed his boyfriend who was posing for another photo to post on his page.

 

“Aw come on Emp this is my good side! Stop acting like my mom.” Gloves decided to enticed the other and pulled his shirt slightly more up which earned him an unamused look.

 

“All your sides are good Gloves, _this_ one in particular is _too_ good for the world to even _begin_ to handle. Now pull that shirt down before _I_ pull it down for you.” Gloves laughed hysterically but obliged and let his shirt fall back down, only picking it up the hem just a little to show a bit of his progress. Even Emperor had to admit that Gloves was certainly making progress losing the light fat he had accumulated last month. He was starting to get far more toned than what he used to be and it was a good look on him he had to admit.

 

“Alright for real now, I’m ready.” Emperor snapped out of his thoughts and nodded approvingly, taking a few pictures from different angles before checking over them and handing Gloves his phone back with a peck on the cheek.

 

“I should start charging you love, I have such a natural talent I tell you.” Gloves scoffed playfully swatting at Emperor.

 

“Yeah you have a natural talent alright, a talent for being a royal pain in the ass.” Gloves scrolled through the photos before finding one that had captured just the right light angle on him. “How does this one look?”

 

“Perfect, as always.” Emperor tickled Glove's side making the green inkling squirm before walking away towards Glove's small living room. “Now go pick a movie while I order some food and please do not pick Nightmare on Eel Street again, I am not going to deal with you wanting a nightlight in your room again.”

 

* * *

 

_“Day 33! Still working hard on getting lean, I’m starting to see progress!”_

 

_3,000 Likes_

 

_Posted 5 minutes ago_


	3. Day Off Pic

“Emp.” Gloves managed to whine before he was pulled into another sweet kiss, “Emp.” He whined  again before being pulled into yet another kissed, “Emp you’ve been kissing me for the past 10 minutes what’s gotten into you?”

 

“I missed you.” Was all Emperor said as he held onto Gloves like his life depended on it. The two were sitting and relaxing on Emperor’s bed for their day off from turfing due to maintenance having to be run to clean the lobby. While earlier Emperor had been sitting on his side of the bed reading a book, Gloves stayed on his side and scrolled through his social media with boredom. Unexpectedly however, Emperor had just randomly pulled Gloves to sit on his lap in the middle of the bed and without saying anything just start kissing him. At first Gloves assumed Emperor would steal a quick kiss and ask if he wanted to do anything but Emperor had just been pressing kiss after kiss and while Gloves wasn't complaining, far from it actually, he was still curious as to what brought on the sudden act.

 

“You miss me? Emp I’ve been here this whole time,” Gloves chuckled as Emperor moved to kiss and peck at his neck.

 

“Yes but you weren’t _here_ with me, it’s not the same thing to be in the same room as me and spend time with me." The king whined as he shot Gloves a small frown which was just inches away from being a small pout before going back to continue kissing his neck.

 

“Why is my king so needy all of sudden? I thought _I_ was the needy one in the house.” Gloves shifted so he straddled Emperor and pulled the yellow inkling closer to press a far more deeper kiss between the two of them.

 

“Well why don’t you satisfy your king by shutting up and letting me show you how much I love you.” Emperor huffed after they parted as he weaved his hands through Glove's tentacles and deepened their kiss once more. Gloves obliged and slipped his tongue through Emperors parted lips and the two began to teasingly fight for dominance and control over their kiss. As their tongues danced and slided against each other the two stared at one another with mischievous eyes. Gloves however finally gave in and closed his eyes with a small moan as he let Emperor explore his mouth before letting Gloves have a turn. After a few minutes the two parted, a small string of saliva connected them as they pulled apart which caused the two to laugh. 

 

“Was that good enough for you your highness?” Gloves chuckled as his nose was nuzzled by Emperors.

 

“Mmm….we’ll see.” Emperor pulled Gloves to lay down at his side before spooning the smaller inkling as close to him as possible, “After we cuddle first.” Gloves rolled his eyes but let Emperor nuzzle into him and hold him in a tight hug making sure to leave no room for Gloves wiggle out of.

 

“Alright, alright but at least pass me my phone you dick.” Gloves laughed as Emperor agreed and reached across the bed and handed the green inkling his phone. As the shorter inkling unlocked he quickly pulled up a post and held it infront of Emperor for him to see. “Oh by the way, did I mention Aloha posted some photos of his vacation with Army and the rest of the S4 at Mahi Mahi Resort?” 

 

“Mahi Mahi? _Please_ ,” Emperor scoffed as he opened a photo of the four inklings taking a selfie by the pool, “That place is way too simple, couldn’t they have chosen to go somewhere more interesting? Like New Albacore Hotel, now _that’s_ a place with class.”

 

“Not every squid can afford vacationing at Albacore Emp, and besides it looks like they’re having fun which is what matters no? Even Army and Mask seem to be enjoying themselves.” Gloves smiled and quickly liked the photo, commenting a sweet message under the post.

 

“I suppose.” Emperor chuckled as he read his boyfriends comment on how the four were so lucky to be spending their vacation there. “Hmmm…do you want to go to Albacore tomorrow?” The question caught the green inkling off guard.

 

“Huh? _Tomorrow!?”_

 

“Yes, we can bring Prince, Pacer and Jr.  with us too. I can reserve us a comfortable room just for the two of us, we can take a dip in the pool, have a drink or two and do whatever else you like” Emperor kissed the back of Glove's head lovingly. “What do you say?”

 

“I-I don’t know Emp,” Gloves nervously scratched his cheek with his pointer finger as he looked back at his phone, “I mean, it’s gonna be pretty expensive-”

 

“But imagine all those pictures you’ll be able to take, with new swim gear, I bet your page might just blow up.” Emperor teased, shifting to get closer and whisper in Glove's ear, “And you know I've been wanting to get away from the turfing scene lately and go somewhere fun with you and my team. Maybe get a little frisky at the resort hotel while we're at it too.”

 

“Heh….yeah that actually sounds like a lot of fun.” The green inkling was blushing from ear to ear at not only the thought of Emperor and their possible  _nightly_ activities at the resort.

 

“Perfect.” Emperor smiled as plucked his own phone from his pocket and began searching for the resort's website, “I’ll begin making reservations for the day after tomorrow.”

 

“Didn’t you say we would go tomorrow?”

 

“Yes but I don’t really feel like packing today, I want to spend the rest of the day here in bed with you. Not to mention I need to notify everyone else as well” Emperor confessed as he clicked away at his phone before setting it down on the counter.

 

“Aww Emp.” Gloves turned his head to peck at the yellow inklings cheek which was eagerly returned by the other. “That's cute.”

 

* * *

 

Gloves woke up two hours later, still in bed and in Emperor’s arms who had long since fallen asleep holding him. The green inkling chuckled as he felt his boyfriends soft breath on his neck before quickly noticing a tray of food laid out for them on their counter with a note. The green inkling carefully reached for it as to not wake the other and noticed it was written by Prince who had seen they had fallen asleep and decided to drop them off food in case they woke up and got hungry in the night. Gloves smiled warmly at the letter, making a mental note to thank the smaller inkling the next time he saw him. He set the note back down and reached for the small bowl of peeled grapes, which he always forgot that the monarch house had were since Emperor and Prince could afford to have their grapes be perfectly freaking _peeled_ , and carefully set it down on the bed to eat. Emperor shifted slightly at his movements and tighten his hold on the him, murmuring nonsensical things as he relaxed once again. Gloves set the grapes down and grabbed his phone abandoned on the bed nearby. He did his best to hold in his giggles as he opened the camera and positioned it above him and smiled charismatically before snapping a picture.

 

* * *

 

_“Sleeping on our day off, maintenance sucks. We both look crusty rn but I still look cute so it’s all good.”_

  


_2.3K Likes_

_Posted 1 hour ago_

 

_Comments (325)_

 

**_Eging_Jr._ **

_Lol Emperor looks like he's fucking dead XD_

 


	4. Breakfast in Bed Pic

Gloves happily hummed to his music as he flipped his omelet on the stove with his pan, perfectly landing it and making sure to carefully sprinkle on some salt while he did so. The green inkling quickly checked to see the waffle maker glowing green before opening the lid and eagerly grabbing his spatula to slide the fluffy square onto the stack of other waffles on his plate. After quickly slicing some apple slices and finishing up his ketchup drawing on his omelet he set up the entire breakfast up on the little mini table tray. After taking a few pictures of the setup and taking some of the morning sky he quickly and carefully carried the tray up to his room. He opened the door and couldn’t help but grin at the sight of Emperor still perfectly asleep in his bed and completely entangled with his sheets. He quickly set the tray down on the counter before walking over to Emperor and gently shaking his shoulder.

 

“Emp….good morning sleepy head it's time to wake up.” Gloves used the sweetest and quietest voice he could use but was only met with his boyfriend turning around and face away from him, falling right back to sleep and completely ignoring him while doing so. Gloves huffed but nonetheless crawled onto the bed and shook his boyfriends shoulder a bit more forcefully. “Emp come on wake up, please? I made you breakfast.” After a few more shakes Emperor finally managed to pry a sleepy eye open with a tired groan as he focused on the inkling above hm.

 

“Get back in bed it’s too early.... Emperor mumbled before pulling the unsuspecting inkling down into bed with him.

 

“Gah! Hey I’ve been awake for a few hours already, you’re the one who needs to wake up and eat before it gets too late. I made you a special breakfast too!” Gloves rolled over the yellow inkling and stood up again. “Come on I was trying to be romantic and stuff and you’re over here ruining my cool.” Gloves took ahold of the sheets and began to pull at them but Emperor was quick to hold onto them tightly.

 

“I’m naked under here.” He warned.

 

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before and besides I know you aren’t so come on, get up Emp please?” Gloves ultimately lost the tug battle with the sheets but ended up winning the war seeing Emperor finally sit up with a long satisfying stretch.

 

“Morning beautiful.” Gloves chuckled planting a small kiss on the other's cheek.

 

“Morning….” Emperor returned the kiss. “How long have you been awake?” Emperor let out a tired yawn as he eyed the clock at Glove’s bedside counter which read 9:16 AM.

 

“I’ve been awake since six actually, you know I take a good hour to fix my hair.” Gloves quickly took the tray from the counter and eagerly walked over to his boyfriend and set the meal down on his lap. “Eh? What’d you think? Pretty cool huh?” Emperor chuckled and pulled Gloves for a quick kiss.

 

“This is very sweet of you love, thank you.” At the sound of Emperor’s low morning voice complimenting him Gloves couldn’t help but become a bit flustered.

 

“Heh yeah I-I mean I know it’s not the five star breakfast meals you get served every morning at your house but I uh-”

 

“It’s better than any of the breakfasts I have at home because _you_ made it.” Emperor clumsily taking ahold of the utensils quickly took a bite of the omelet with a smile. “Which makes it a million times more special, and delicious.” Emperor’s smile was quickly dropped however once he looked at the stack of waffles next to his omelet.

 

“You really aren’t going to let me live that splatfest down will you?”

 

“Nope! Waffles are 100% better than pancakes and we had an agreement.” Glove’s grin became cocky as he poured the maple syrup over the waffles and sliced a piece and held the fork out for Emperor. “Go on Pancake king, taste my glory.”

 

“You’re lucky I love you so much.”

 

* * *

 

_“Made a breakfast in bed for Emperor today! I will never stop making waffles for breakfast as long as I live >:)” _

 

_1.5K Likes_

 

_Posted 3 hours ago_

 

_Comments (546)_

 

**_Goggles__ **

_AW!! I wish someone would make_ **_me_ ** _breakfast in bed :O <3 _

**_Rider__ **

_Your grandma has left the chat, and also screw you @Gloves_ pancakes will always be better._

**_Emperor__ **

_Watch your mouth that’s my man who you’re talking about, but yes....pancakes are superior._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just drop this lil thing here.
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated. <3


	5. Matching Outfits Pic

It was yet another peaceful day in inkopolis square, not a single cloud in the sky and it was just a perfect day to go out turfing. Emperor patiently waited by the lobby’s entrance, playing with the edges of his brand new negative longcuff sweater as he consistently checked his phone for any news of where his boyfriend was. The two had agreed in raining havoc in random turf battles for today which had slowly, as much as Emperor hated to admit it, become their favorite hobby. 

 

“Emp! I’m over here!” Emperor’s train of thought was quickly interrupted as he turned his attention to the main street where he saw none other than Gloves running towards his direction wearing the school cardigan male uniform. Emperor choked on his spit as he took a double look at his boyfriends gear in horror. 

 

“Gloves? What are you wearing?” 

 

“Oh! My regular outfit is in the laundry so I decided to wear my old school uniform since you know, it’s cute.” Gloves answered honestly as he played with the green and pink tie. Emperor shook his head as he eyed the loose outfit carefully. “Oh don’t tell me you don’t like it I picked it because I thought you liked it.”

 

“I do but you can’t be seen like this.” Emperor shook his head as he took hold of Glove’s hand and led the two of them into the lobby. “I thought you only wore that outfit when we- never mind that you should change.”

 

“Change? But I didn’t bring any clothes on me.” Gloves was quickly led into the locker room where Emperor placed his usual dualie case and one unusually big weapon case down before swinging his gym bag on the benches and opening it up. 

 

“I usually pack some extra clothes in case of emergencies just pick one and adjust it to your size as best you can.” Emperor handed his bag over to Gloves who took it before shooting a smirk in Emperor’s direction.

 

“Aww can’t handle seeing me in my uniform Emp?”

 

“Just….put on something else, anything will do just not something I’ve fucked you in before.” Emperor whispered looking away embarrassed as he picked up his weapon cases off the floor. “I’ll hop into a match, get changed and meet me afterwards okay?” Pressing a small kiss on his cheek Emperor hurried off leaving the smirking inkling by himself. After waving a small goodbye Gloves peered into the bag and pulled out the three different outfit changes Emperor had, after debating which one to pick Gloves ultimately decided to go with the one he knew would rock perfectly.

 

* * *

 

Emperor breathed a sigh of relief as he and his team cheered for their close victory, subtly glaring at the inkling girl holding the cherry nozzlenose across from him. The damn inkling nearly one shot him every time he passed by her, annoying to say the least. Finally after super jumping back to the lobby to rebuild their teams Emperor quickly spotted Gloves entering their lobby, only now instead of wearing his ridiculously cute school uniform he now sported a positive longcuff sweater matching Emperor’s own black sweater completely. Before Emperor could say anything the match was quickly decided and they were forced to super jump back into the map. After they quickly changed their color to yellow and the match was started Emperor quickly swam over to Gloves who was luckily on his team this round. 

 

“I see you decided to match with me huh?”

 

“Of course, if I can’t look cute in my uniform then I can look cute in your sweater.” Gloves shot Emperor a cunning look. “And totally wear it better than you.”

 

“Ha, we’ll see about that although….” Emperor leaned in closer to the others ear, “You look way cuter, _hotter_ even in my sweater....and in my color.” Before the surprised Gloves could say anything else Emperor quickly swam off to the center of Humpback Pump Track to take control of the map. Gloves let a grin appeared on his face as he took the right side of the map to take control and help out his team. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was spent through splatting each other and rubbing it in each others faces, taking pictures mid battle and teasingly touching one another in less than appropriate manners. At the end of it all, the two were left exhausted, salty and yet laughing at it all. 

 

“Cod that was fun.” Gloves laughed as he sat in the passenger seat of Emperor’s car, tossing his dualie case at the back of the car carelessly. 

 

“It sure was.” Emperor turned on the car before settling down in his seat and eyeing Gloves from the rearview mirror. “Now however….” Both Gloves and Emperor looked at each other with matching hungry eyes and smirks. “You wanna do it here or at home?”

 

“I need you to take me right here, right now.” Gloves crawled his way to the back of the car and pulled the lever on the side of the joined seats to lay them flat. Emperor rolled the windows to his car back up before eagerly crawling to the back of the car to join Gloves to feast.

 

* * *

 

_“Me and Emp twinning in Turf War today! Got salty at nozzlenosers but still had fun!”_

 

_2.7K Likes_

 

_Posted 4 hours ago_

 

_Comments (1.1K)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT!? ME UPDATING A NEARLY ABANDONED FIC!? More likely than you think ;)
> 
> I wrote this so quickly lmao bare with me, updated every other chapter previously if you wanna go check them out. I just realized how....horny they all were? Lmao so I decided to roll with it, I promise the hungry look in their eyes was because they were HUNGRY FOR FOOD not anything else I swear-
> 
> This was inspired from me playing with a friend actually, they were Emperor and were wearing the black longcuff so I had Gloves (me) match him with the white version >:) (I was also making Gloves wear the school uniform because I'm sick like that)
> 
> Anyway hope you liked it, stay healthy kudos and comments always appreciated<3

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to suggest a photo or idea don't be afraid to comment ^^ Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
